


A Hammock Built for Two

by fritzfics



Series: Hammock 'verse [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzfics/pseuds/fritzfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a damn whirlwind since Jim retained his field promotion of captain.  Unfortunately, he also retained the mixed-up sleeping pattern that went along with it.  An afternoon nap in his mother’s hammock had fixed it the last time.  This time, Leonard had a <em>slightly</em> different plan.  </p><p> </p><p>This is the fourth story in the Hammock 'verse.  It follows Part 1: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/393316">The Most Beautiful, the Most Immediate Breath of Life</a>, Part 2: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/815149">Desired Things</a>, and Part 3: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/303792">A Good Dose of Hammock</a>.  It might be helpful to read the other parts, but it isn't necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hammock Built for Two

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This wonderful universe is own by Paramount, Gene Roddenberry, JJ Abrams and a host of others. I make no money off this. I am truly only here to play.
> 
> I want to thank Caitri for the quick and wonderful beta job she did for me. She is truly brilliant as well as patient.

He knew this was going to happen. He just didn’t think it would be this damn soon. 

Leave it to Jim.

The soft blue glow, coming through the observation window covering the far wall, filled the darkened room, making it easy for Leonard to see without the overhead lights. Several comfortable loveseats and chairs were scattered in various groupings around the room, giving each one an unobstructed view of the secondary hull, warp nacelles and the wide expanse of space. 

Leonard turned away from the sight and made his way to the lone loveseat farthest from the door, setting the items in his hands on the small coffee table in front of it. The strap of the heavy duffel bag slid off his shoulder, and he allowed the bag to drop to the floor alongside the arm of the tiny couch. Giving it a strong kick, he tucked it out of sight. He stretched back his aching shoulders, making his spine crack, and a moan of relief escaped his lips.

What a day. 

It was well after 00:00 ship’s time. Two shifts, organizing and preparing Medbay for everything from the mundane to the catastrophic, had taken a toll on his body. He was damn tired. He couldn’t imagine how Jim felt.

The stupid shit.

Leonard pressed the button on the comm panel on the wall beside him. “Computer. Location of Captain Kirk.”

He heard the answering chime before the canned female voiced answered, “Captain Kirk is located in his quarters, Deck…”

“Enough,” Leonard interrupted.

Jim was exactly where he was supposed to be – having a late working dinner. Like the idiot had been doing for more days than Leonard could count.

But now? That was gonna change.

“McCoy to Kirk.”

“Kirk here. What’s up, Bones?” Leonard could hear the hint of fatigue in Jim’s voice even through the comm panel.

“Could you join me in Observation Room C for a moment? I need to show you something.” Leonard held his breath, waiting for the next part of the plan to unfold.

He heard the slight hesitation in Jim’s voice. “Right now? I’m in the middle…” Leonard picked up Spock’s low baritone voice in the background, reassuring Jim that their work was complete. “Nope, guess not. Be right down.”

“Sounds good, Jim. McCoy out.”

Good. The pointy-eared Vulcan had come through with his part. Now he just had to make sure that he could carry out his.

Leonard turned to the storage container on the small table. Releasing the cover, he pulled out two Starfleet coffee mugs and put them on the smooth, white table top. Carefully, he retrieved a smaller package and placed it by the cups. It was his peace offering and a bribe, all rolled into one. He grabbed the container by its small handle and stowed it out of sight by the duffel bag. 

Now, all he had to do was wait.

Less than a minute later, the door swished open. His exhausted, but wired best friend stood in the doorway, backlit by the corridor lights making a small golden path in the dark of the room.

“Okay, Bones. I’m here. What’s up? What do you want to show me?” Jim stepped into the room, the door closing behind him. His tired eyes scanned the rest of the room before settling on the low table. His brow furrowed as he moved closer. “You want to have coffee?”

Without answering, Leonard pushed the comm button again and called out in a rush. “Computer, lock doors. CMO authorization code 6-7-3-1.” His loud voice filled the room, drowning out Jim’s “Belay that” order. The sound of the locks being engaged echoed the computer’s answering twitter.

There had been a damn good reason why he chose to stand right by the comm panel.

A glare shot from Jim’s eyes. “What the hell is this?”

“This, Jim, is an intervention,” Leonard said with a calm voice. Stepping back over to the table, he reached down and opened the tall thermos he had placed there. “You want marshmallows with your hot chocolate?” Without waiting for an answer, Leonard poured the hot, creamy liquid into one of the cups. He watched out of the corner of his eye for Jim’s reaction, as the comforting aroma filled the air.

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. “Bones, I don’t have time for this. The ship arrives at Sauria in three days, and there is a shitload of stuff still left to be done.” Irritated, he motioned with a broad sweep of his arm. “Hell, some systems aren’t on-line yet.”

“That stuff can be handled by your First Officer and Chief Engineer.”

Scowling, Jim reached for his communicator and opened it with a sharp flip of his wrist. “Kirk to Spock.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. Looked like Jim was going to ignore that advice.

“Oh, and you should know, all communications to and from this room – other than my own – are blocked. Spock knows not to expect any contact with you for the next eight hours.” He moved over to the second cup. “By the way, all _your_ incoming communications are being routed to him.” Leonard finished pouring the second cup before closing the cap on the thermos with a click. “Did you say that you wanted marshmallows?” he asked as he looked up.

Jim was still standing by the door, gripping his communicator. Funny the damn thing didn’t break in his hand. “Spock was in on this,” Jim muttered. He snapped his communicator shut and slipped it back into his leg pocket.

“He’s worried about you, Jim – even if he won’t admit to that emotion – and so am I.” Leonard sat on the couch and patted the navy blue cushion beside him. “Come sit down.”

Leonard watched Jim turn and eye the control panel for the door. He sighed. God, Jim was obstinate. But then again, he never expected Plan A to work. Jim was never going to give in without a fight. He knew that from the start. That’s why there was Plan B.

“If you’re thinking of using those incredible hacking skills to try to break out, you should know that Spock has disabled all command codes and power to that panel.” He watched Jim’s shoulders stiffen. “Oh, and if you have any other asinine ideas in that damn fool head of yours, I have a hypo in my pocket with your name on it. And you know that I’m not afraid to use it.”

Jim looked over his shoulder, and Leonard got a good dose of his own ubiquitous eye roll. 

“I should court martial the both of you for mutiny,” Jim said. He moved away from the control panel and made his way across the room to where Leonard was sitting.

The aggravation showing on Jim’s face did nothing to hide the dark, bruise-like circles under his eyes or the weariness throughout his slight frame. The sight solidified Leonard’s resolve.

“Nah, kidnapping is more like it,” Leonard replied. He pushed one of the cups in front of Jim as he sat down.

Leonard leaned over the arm of the couch and reached into the storage container on the floor, drawing out his silver flask along with another bottle. He held them up for Jim’s inspection. “Now, do you want your hot chocolate Southern style?” he asked, shaking his flask, hearing the liquid slosh inside. “Or Midwestern?” He motioned with the pint of peppermint schnapps in his other hand.

Jim frowned and pointed to the flask. Leonard set the pint bottle on the table before pouring a generous amount from his flask into both of their cups. He capped it before sliding it alongside the schnapps. He reached down beside the couch again and pulled out a small bag. “Marshmallows?”

Jim grimaced. “No. God no.” He picked up his cup and took a long sip of the warm cocoa.

“What? Marshmallows can only be fish bait?” Leonard teased, attempting to lighten the mood. He dropped them back into the container.

“What the fuck is going on, Bones?”

Well, guess that didn’t work. Maybe his peace offering would work better.

Sitting forward, he opened the package and pulled out one of Jim’s favorite cookies, baked with loving care by his mama. He handed it to his friend. A large, disgusted huff greeted the sight, but Jim took it without comment and bit into it. He sat alternating between eating his cookie and taking small sips of his drink, but he was still clearly waiting for Leonard to answer his question.

Leonard took a needed drink from his cup before he replied. “What the fuck,’ Jim, is that Starfleet Command had the repair and launch of the _Enterprise_ on the fast track and you right along with it. The ship doesn’t need rest, but you do.”

“I’ll rest after the assignment.” Jim popped the last bite into his mouth. 

Leonard shot back. “When? When you are gettin’ ready for our _next_ assignment? Yeah, like that’ll happen.” Leonard pulled his leg up on the cushion so he could turn and face Jim. “Kid, you’re dog tired now. Those candy-assed admirals are runnin’ you into the ground, and they’ll just have you jumpin’ through more and more hoops for their own damn pleasure.”

And if they got their way, Jim would burn out in blazing glory. The thought sent a chill through Leonard. That was _not_ going to happen on his watch.

“What the hell do you want me to do, Bones?” Jim turned his head to give Leonard the full force of his glare. “Half the Admiralty only gave me the ship because Ambassador Spock told them it was my destiny or some shit like that. The rest are just waiting for me to fail.”

And there it was. Right out in the open. 

Jim’s fear of failure.

Not many people realized Jim had that fear. Growing up, he hid it behind his cocky attitude and his refusal to live up to his potential. Since the Academy, it was tucked neatly behind his rejection of the _no-win scenario_. Surprisingly, Leonard thought it would take all of his bourbon and at least half of the damn schnapps before he could get Jim to admit it.

That just showed how dead tired Jim was.

“Fuck destiny, Jim,” Leonard said, his voice loud and clear in the small room. “You deserve this ship and this command. You earned it.”

Jim shook his head.

“For God’s sake, Jim.” Leonard grabbed his arm, almost causing Jim to spill his hot chocolate. “You had people clambering to be on your crew. Shit, you got _me_ up in goddamn space. You got _our_ Spock to agree to be your First Officer. You know damn well that green-blooded hobgoblin would never do that unless he thought you deserved to be captain!”

Jim shook off Leonard’s hand. “The Admiralty probably put him up to it, thinking I needed someone ‘logical’ to talk me out of my hair-brained ideas.”

“What?” Leonard gaped at Jim. “My God, you don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” Jim asked. A touch of ire was back in his tone. He downed most of his drink, hissing at the burn.

“Know that some of the Admiralty tried to talk Spock out of taking the post, you dumb ass,” Leonard said in a soft, admonishing voice.

“No, they didn’t. Pike would've told me.” 

“Yeah, they did. Spock told me himself. My guess, they tried to keep that from Pike, considering he’d’ve fought them hard over that one.”

The news made Jim fall back into the cushions, his eyes wide with surprise. Good. Let him mull _that_ around in that genius head of his. 

Leonard topped off their hot chocolate, adding more flavoring from his flask to Jim’s. He sat back, quietly sipping from his cup, watching as Jim’s shoulders started to relax. Jim turned to him with a sigh. Some of the fight had left his friend, but clearly, there was still something bothering him.

Before his friend could say anything, Leonard jumped in. “You’re the true captain of this ship, James T. Kirk, and don’t let anyone, including all those tight-assed admirals, tell you differently. As for all that destiny shit? That’s what people will be talkin’ about in the years to come about _you_ and not some other captain from some damn alternate universe.”

Jim looked at him, those blue eyes imploring him to understand. “I have to do right by this, Bones.”

Leonard reached out and touched Jim’s shoulder. This time Jim didn’t shake off the contact. “You will, Jim. You will.” He tightened his grip. “Just give yourself some time to settle into a routine, kid. Rome wasn’t built in a day. You’ve picked a hellava good senior staff. Allow them to do their jobs. They’ll get their areas shipshape by the time we make orbit. You focus on what you need to do as captain, and one of those areas is _delegation_.” Leonard gave Jim a pointed look.

“You saying I’m micromanaging too much, Bones?” Jim asked, the worry in his eyes easing up a bit. A hint of their familiar sparkle started to show, and the sight made Leonard’s fretful heart start to relax.

Letting go of Jim’s shoulder, he took a sip from his cup before replying, “Well, let’s just say that I half expect you to show up in Sickbay any day now to do the crew’s physicals.”

Jim raised his cup, using the rim to try and hide the small quirk of his lips. “No, that’s your job, Bones.”

“And there’s Spock’s job and Scotty’s job and Hendorff’s job…”

“Okay.” Jim laughed as he interrupted. “Okay, maybe I’ve been trying to do a little more than I should.” He glared at the sarcastic sound that Leonard made. “But, our first mission _has_ to be successful, Bones. There are more people out there than you know, just waiting for me to fuck this up so they can say that I’m still a screw-up.”

“Fuck them, Jim,” Leonard said with a snarl, feeling his protective nature rise like a mother bear’s. “You were born to be a captain. You got this commission because of your own talent and ability to lead. You _are_ the best leader for this crew, Captain Kirk.”

Jim let his cup rest on his thigh, and a natural and sincere smile lit up his face. “I think that is the first time you’ve called me that, Bones. Outside of formal duties,” he added.

“Well, take it in while you can ‘cause you know how much I love the pomp and circumstance of Starfleet. You ain’t gonna hear it much outside of that.”

Jim sighed long and hard. “Thanks, Bones. I appreciate it,” he paused before continuing, “but I still have a lot to do before we get to Sauria.” 

Leonard allowed his arm to settle across the top of the couch as he leaned towards his friend. “I know you do, Jim. But you can’t get it accomplished by running yourself ragged. You need _rest_.”

The need to physically comfort his friend overwhelmed him, and Leonard gave into it, allowing his fingers to settle on the back of Jim’s head. A small shudder went through Jim, but thankfully, he didn’t pull away. 

The skin on Leonard’s hand tingled. It had been a long time since he had been able to touch Jim like this. The last time had been over a month ago, back in his mother’s yard.

Leonard sighed to himself. Since that day, it had been one goddamn whirlwind after another. It started with finding out Jim’s field promotion stood, allowing him to retain command of the _Enterprise_ , and it continued all the way through their accelerated launch. The Admiralty had set a breakneck pace for his friend. 

And in all honesty, he didn’t think Jim was too far off base, believing that some were setting Jim up to fail.

He tried to be there for his friend, but he hardly saw Jim outside of official business. Jim had been too damn busy running here and there, burning both ends of the candle. Now according to Spock, Jim was right back to that fucking mixed-up sleep pattern he displayed after their engagement with the _Narada_.

“Bones?”

The soft inquiry pulled Leonard out of his reflections. Unknowingly, his hand had drifted down Jim’s head and was lightly stroking Jim’s neck. Leonard froze. The touch wasn’t something a CMO would do to his captain. Or even what a best friend would do. It was a damn sight more intimate that that. Panic automatically tried to worm its way in.

No. Fuck this. He was tired of hiding what he felt. This is what he wanted, what he had tentatively planned, and for once, he was going to go for it. He continued to play with the short hair at the base of Jim’s head. 

“Bones?” Jim asked again, and this time Leonard thought he saw a shade of hope and longing in those eyes.

“Yeah, Jim?” Leonard asked, not letting up with the light strokes while he looked straight at Jim. He let Jim see the want, need and desire that he was no longer holding back.

And boy, did he want Jim. He had hoped that day they had spent in each other’s arms at his mother’s house would lead to something more between them. But the Admiralty and Jim’s hectic schedule had thwarted those plans before anything could come of them.

But not now. 

Every goddamn admiral, every problem short of an emergency, was locked out of this room until 08:00. A part of Leonard dreamt about using each and every minute to hold and love Jim, like he had wanted to do for the past two years.

It was his wishful Plan C – if Jim was willing.

A playful grin slowly grew over Jim’s face. “You trying to tell me there might be another reason for locking that door there?”

Hope started dancing in his chest, and Leonard allowed a small smile to show for a moment. The kid _was_ a genius.

“Maybe.” He paused, his hand pulling off Jim’s neck. “If that’s what you want.”

Jim had been pushed and shoved around too much lately. No way were they going to do this unless Jim wanted it, too. 

Jim blew out a long breath before plucking the cup out of Leonard’s hand, sliding both cups onto the table. Turning with one fluid motion, he straddled Leonard, catching him by surprise. 

“Ooff.” The sound was forced out of Leonard with Jim’s weight landing on his lap. His hands shot to Jim’s hips, holding him still, making sure no damage was done to the sensitive member coming to life under Jim. 

Jim chuckled as he rested his warm hands on Leonard’s shoulders. His thumbs brushed the sides of Leonard’s neck, and a shiver went down Leonard’s spine. Leonard inhaled sharply as he gazed up at Jim, his heart beating hard in his chest. 

An aching yearning filled that wonderful face above his. “Bones.”

Leonard had never heard Jim say his name like that before. Jim reduced the small distance between them, and Leonard’s eyes drifted shut as their lips connected.

The tenderness of the touch ignited that spot in Leonard’s chest, making the heat flare throughout his body. He had waited for this for so _damn_ long. A whimper escaped him as his hands tightened on Jim’s slim hips.

Smiling against him, Jim parted his lips and captured Leonard’s bottom lip between his, allowing Leonard to finally, _finally_ kiss and suck on that gorgeous, full upper lip. It was as fucking wonderful as he thought it would be. They took their time, exploring each other’s mouths, using their tongues to play with each other, and Leonard was lost in the waves of pleasure rolling through him.

Jim was the first one to draw back, and Leonard opened his eyes. Joy twinkled from Jim’s. Leonard couldn’t help smiling in return.

“Geez, Bones, you should have just told me that right when I came in the door. Then, we wouldn’t’ve had to fight about why I was here,” Jim said, raising his dark eyebrows at Leonard.

Leonard placed a quick kiss on those marvelous lips – hell, just because he finally could. “Sorry, Jim. Had to go with Plan A first before we got to Plan C.”

“Didn’t you skip a letter there, Bones?” Jim asked, teasing Leonard with a quick touch of his warm tongue to Leonard’s lips as if he, too, relished the freedom to do so. Leonard’s hardening dick twitched with the sensation. “What was Plan B?”

He rubbed his hands over the top of Jim’s legs, feeling the strong muscles underneath. “I already told ya.” Leonard motioned with his head to the door. “If you would’ve gone for the door panel, I'd've hypoed your ass unconscious and let you sleep until morning.” He let his thumbs drift and brush Jim’s inner thighs.

Jim pouted. “You know how I hate those things.”

“Which is why I’m glad that you weren’t a dumbass for once.” He reached up and drew Jim’s face back to his, letting the breath of his words float over Jim’s lips. “I’d much rather do something else with your ass.”

Jim gave a full-body shudder before surging forward. Reality and thought narrowed down to the sole feeling of those wonderful, expressive lips and that tongue teasing his. Leonard barely noticed Jim pushing him to move so that they could stretch out over the cramped loveseat. He shifted, taking care not to break contact with Jim, holding Jim’s face securely in his hands as his thumbs stoked the slight stubble on Jim’s jaw. Nothing short of a red alert would make him stop kissing Jim.

Jim settled into the cradle of Leonard’s hips, their hard cocks aligning through their clothes as they started to rub against each other. Oh God. A deep growl of approval rumbled through one or maybe both of them.

Leonard felt Jim’s hands tugging at his black tunic top. Sparks arced through his body as Jim’s callused fingers played over the sensitive skin on his chest and stomach. Jim stroked places that hadn’t been touched by any other hands for too damn long, while his tongue wrangled for dominance in Leonard’s mouth. It felt so good. Leonard reached down, cupping Jim’s firm ass, and ground up into his hard cock. Anything to get more friction. 

“Yes,” Jim muttered against Leonard’s lips. His hand never stopped, moving lower and lower, working its way towards the place that Leonard wanted – no, needed – it to go. Jim slipped a finger under Leonard’s waistband, tracing the top of his hipbone, hitting a long-forgotten ticklish spot. 

“Argh!” Leonard’s hips bucked, heaving involuntarily from the soft touch. His abrupt reaction threw Jim off balance. “Jim!”

“Shit!” Jim’s arms flailed in the air as he tipped off the couch. Leonard scrambled to grab him before he hit the floor.

A chuckle burst out of Jim, and Leonard had to laugh in response as he tightened his arms around Jim’s shaking body. “That was fun.” Jim’s chest shook with his laughter.

And it was comical. Leonard was only half on the damn loveseat. One of his legs was braced on the floor, trying to keep the two of them from falling off; the other one was sticking out over the arm. Jim was balanced precariously over Leonard’s outstretched leg, still giggling, as he hung on for dear life. Smiling widely, Leonard kissed the side of Jim’s head and then lay back against the arm of the couch as he shifted Jim away from the edge. 

“Please, Bones, don’t tell me we have to fuck on this. And don’t say the floor either. Rug burn is a definite mood killer, no matter how hot you are.”

Leonard patted Jim’s side, indicating that he wanted Jim to get up. “Luckily for you, Plan A and C thought about that.”

A big smile lit up Jim’s face before he hopped to his feet. He tugged his tunic top in place and adjusted the bulge in his pants before reaching to pull Leonard up alongside him. Their clasped hands were caught between their chests as Jim drew closer. “I’m beginning to like the sound of Plans A and C,” he said in a husky voice.

“Ah, yeah,” Leonard said with his heart fluttering. Only in his wildest dreams did he ever think he’d hear Jim talking to him like that. He was tempted to start kissing Jim again, but there was still a lot of things to do. Leonard broke away, adjusting the tightness in his own uniform, before bringing the duffel bag up to the loveseat. 

Jim’s eyebrows rose, but for once, he didn’t say anything. Leonard walked over to one of the walls adjacent to the large window. He stretched up as far as he could and pressed against the concealed panel. It popped open, just like Scotty said it would. 

Jim came up to his side and looked around the panel cover at the eye hook bolted to the bulkhead. “What’s this?” Jim asked softly. “I never authorized any requisition for this.” He turned his curious eyes to Leonard.

“I know. I had Spock do it, and I bribed Scotty with a bottle of Scotch to do the work without telling you.” Leonard walked over to the opposite wall and opened up the sister panel. “Knew that I'd need them sometime in our mission. Just didn’t think it would be this early.” He walked back and pulled his surprise out of the duffle bag, making sure not to tangle the ropes.

“You got us a hammock?”

Leonard glanced at back at Jim and saw the excitement on his face. He couldn’t help but grin back in return. “Yeah, I had my mother send it to me,” he said as he attached the locking hook and chain to the nearest eyehook.

“Your mother gave us _her_ hammock?”

“No, I had her order this one. It’s specially made.” He waved at the locking hook and the lack of a spreading bar. “Wanted something that wouldn’t unhook or flip us over if one of your wet-behind-the-ears pilots steered us through some turbulence instead of around it.” He worked to smooth out the ropes on that end. “You’re gonna have to help me with this next part.”

Jim walked over, and Leonard put the bulk of the multi-colored hammock in Jim’s outstretched arms. “You’ll need to hold that while I measure. Once I know how far to extend the hanging points, you’ll have to help me hang it so that it doesn’t sag on the floor.”

“Don’t you just hang the damn thing up?”

Leonard shot him a teasing look. “Shows what a Northerner like you knows about a good hammock.”

He went back to the duffel and pulled out a tricorder. Using it, he hung the second side to the proper height and angle with Jim’s help. Leonard pushed the gracefully bowed canvas back and forth, pleased with what he saw.

“That’s _not_ like your mom’s. Can we both fit?” Jim asked, frowning at the mass of fabric. “We’re gonna end up like two hot dogs in one bun. I wanna do more than just cuddle.”

Leonard pulled on the side of the hammock, stretching it out to the side as far as his arm could reach. “Jim, this is a jumbo-size hammock, made to sleep a family. Ya sleep at a diagonal or across the width. That way you can sleep flat. I think we’ll have plenty of room for whatever we plan.”

A lascivious smile broke out on Jim’s face, and he crowded up to Leonard, placing his long, lean fingers possessively on Leonard’s hips. His warm touch burned down to Leonard’s skin, and the playful time they’d been having turned heated. “Say, Bones, have you ever had sex in a hammock?” The tip of his tongue shot over his bottom lip.

The sight of that tongue shot a zing of raw anticipation down Leonard’s spine. “Ah … yeah.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “You dirty dog you. You had sex outside your mom’s kitchen window? Where she could have looked out?”

“What? No!” Leonard said. “Jocelyn and I had our own hammock at our place.”

“Euww!” Jim’s forehead wrinkled for a moment before his heated gaze burned through Leonard. “What d’ya say we make a new memory for you?”

Leonard swallowed hard. “I’d say, sounds good to me, Jim.”

Jim gave him a quick kiss before he stepped back and removed his boots and socks. “Just how long have you been planning this, Bones?” he asked, his voice muffled as he pulled off his gold tunic. Leonard’s mouth went dry as the black undershirt ended up on a chair along with the gold one, revealing Jim’s sculpted, muscular chest. No way in hell could he keep away, and he closed the short distance between them in two steps. 

The sight stripped all coherent thought from his mind. “Uhhh …” Leonard shook his head, forcing himself to answer. “Just after that day in Georgia.”

He ran his hands over that warm and alluring surface. His fingers memorized the feel of smooth skin and defined muscles, in ways that he hadn’t been allowed to do before this. He gave one of the pink peaks a quick swipe with his thumb and smiled when he heard Jim’s quick inhale of breath.

“As to what we’d do with it…?” Leonard’s voice drifted off as he flicked his thumb nail over the nub. Jim let out the most sensual sound. “I guess I just hoped it would work out this way.”

“Thank God,” Jim mumbled. “But enough talking.”

Jim grabbed the sides of Leonard’s head, pushing his mouth down to Jim’s chest, and Leonard gladly went. His whole body sang with the freedom to do what he had dreamed and fantasized about for years. He inhaled and filled his lungs with musky scent of Jim as he trailed his lips and tongue over Jim’s chest, mapping the hard muscles and leaving a moist wake in return. 

Jim hummed loudly as he shifted, bringing Leonard’s mouth to his nipples. Leonard smiled to himself and used the tip of his tongue to flick over and over the hardening nubs, playing with the dimpled areas around them. He latched on to one with his teeth and gently pulled. The hands on his head squeezed hard as Jim arched his back.

“Damn, Bones.” Jim’s voice was raw and uneven. “Do you know how long I wanted this?”

“Bet not as long as I have,” Leonard muttered before dragging the tip of his tongue up Jim’s neck. He stood and captured Jim’s mouth. God, he couldn’t get enough. Jim’s moan tingled Leonard’s lips as it vibrated all the way through Jim’s body. Jim opened his mouth, and Leonard lost himself in the moist heat as he used his hands to draw their hips together, grinding against Jim’s arousal.

A primal instinct took over, and the two of them rutted together, each of them losing themselves in the friction. Nothing else mattered. Leonard pulled away and nibbled his way to Jim’s neck. Jim tilted his head, allowing Leonard greater access, and he sucked hard on the pulse beating hard there. The noises Jim was making, Jim’s taste, feeling Jim’s hard length through his clothes – all of it was driving him crazy. Leonard felt his release begin to rise like a wave through him.

Jim jerked back, tearing away, and Leonard growled in frustration as he reached to pull Jim back into his arms. “Wait!” Jim held up his hand as his chest heaved with his ragged, uneven breaths. 

Fuck.

Leonard’s breathing was no better as he reluctantly complied and took a step back. He leaned forward with his hands pressed hard against his thighs, working to force back the tide of his climax. Even as every fiber in his body craved his release. 

Once their breathing slowed and both of them had gained some control, Jim pulled Leonard back into his arms. “Sorry, Bones. I’m all for getting off while standing, but you can’t tease me with sex in a hammock and not deliver, man.”

A bark of pained laughter escaped Leonard. Okay, _maybe_ the man had a point.

By silent, mutual agreement, they held on to each other as Leonard toed off his boots and pulled off his socks. Leonard used the waistband of Jim’s pants to draw him closer so that he could pop open the fastening and unzip them, and Jim released a relieved sound. Leonard dragged one of his fingers down the hardened length, straining against the blue boxer briefs underneath.

Jim’s eyes fluttered shut. “Bones,” he said, breathing out. 

A warm, protective feeling filled him. He had waited a long time for this, and he was going to make it memorable for Jim. Slowly and deliberately, Leonard eased Jim’s pants and underwear down his slim hips and knelt as he pulled them off Jim’s muscular legs. When Jim was free, he threw the clothes in the direction of Jim’s shirts.

Jim watched him, his eyes glowing a brilliant blue in the light of the nacelles, and Leonard’s heart ached for the man standing above him. They had gone through a lot of things over the years. 

Finally, they could put all that shit behind them and be together.

Jim tilted his head, a slight frown appearing on that gorgeous forehead that Jim always complained was too big. “Hey. You okay?”

Leonard pulled himself back to the present. “Yeah,” he said, giving Jim a smile.

Leonard sat up on his knees, keeping his eyes on Jim’s. Taking his time, he leaned forward to capture the tempting dick right in front of him, and he used his tongue to circle the sensitive glans. No way was he going to give up this opportunity. Strong hands gripped alongside his head, and an arousing sound echoed throughout the room as Leonard memorized Jim’s taste. 

He pushed his lips up and down the hardened length, slicking it up. Jim’s sharp, unique essence filled his nose. He lost himself in the motion as he relished the weight of Jim in his mouth. With one hand, he reached under and played with Jim’s balls, running his fingers over their wrinkled texture, while pulling Jim closer with the other hand. He started to suck harder. 

The fingers gripping his head tried to push him away, growing more frantic with each second. “Stop! Stop!”

Reluctantly, Leonard eased off and placed a small kiss on the wet, reddened tip. “Sorry. I just had to stop and say hello,” Leonard said, sliding his body up Jim’s, as he stood. 

Giving a shaky chuckle, Jim replied, “Hey, I’m just glad it wasn’t a long conversation.” He gave Leonard a kiss. “Now, quit stalling. You promised me ‘hammock sex’ and I’m gonna hold you to that.” And with that, Jim took command and made quick work of Leonard’s uniform before pulling him around to the other side of the hammock. 

“Well, then. Let’s get you into this.” Leonard turned Jim around so that he was facing the window. “Sit here,” Leonard said as he grabbed the back edge of the hammock. He pulled it up behind Jim’s head as he sat down. “Now lean back and use your feet to stretch it out under your legs as you lay down.” He watched as Jim complied, lying widthwise across the large hammock. Good. “How does that feel?”

Jim wiggled his hips around, settling into the hammock. The stripes of the hammock were vibrant in the light from the window, setting off Jim’s pale color. “Lonely,” he quipped with a lewd smirk. He stretched like a cat, bringing one of his arms above him so that he could cradle his head. The other one snaked down his long, lean, naked body, and he slowly stroked himself with those familiar fingers.

Leonard watched a drop of moisture leak from the slit as Jim continued to fondled himself, and a gossamer strand slowly stretched down to connect to his abdomen. It shimmered in the blue light of the room.

Oh, God. Leonard couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Aren’t you gonna join me?” Jim asked as he gave a few more purposeful tugs on his dick, inhaling sharply.

Leonard had to clear his throat. “Got a few more things to get.”

“Well, then hurry up,”

Leonard didn’t need any more motivation to move. He hustled over to the loveseat and started to tear through the contents of the duffel bag, retrieving all the items that he wanted. He returned to the hammock and saw Jim gazing out the window, his hand still playing with himself. 

Leonard threw the small, plump pillows in his arms alongside Jim, who scooped them up, placing one behind his head and hugging the other one to his chest.

“If you had to lock me in a room, at least you chose one that I liked,” Jim said as Leonard sat down and scooted his way back along the textured fabric, the hammock swaying beneath them.

“You think that was just by chance?”

It wasn’t. It was one of the smaller observation rooms, located on the stern side of the primary hull, but it gave Jim the perfect view of his ship along with the spectacular scene of space. 

The fact that the blue light of the Bussard collectors, flooding the room, made Jim’s eyes more breathtaking than normal – well, that was all for Leonard.

“Where’d you first take me right after you took official command of the ship?” Leonard turned and clipped a small bag to the edge of the hammock by Jim’s shoulder before sliding alongside Jim. He tugged the pillow out of Jim’s arms and propped his elbow over it so that he could lie on his side and face Jim. 

Jim grabbed him by the hip and pulled him closer. “This room.”

Leonard raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorite places on the ship,” Jim admitted. He raised his own eyebrows and gave Leonard a cocky grin. “After tonight, though, it’s going to the top of the list.”

There were so many times over the past two years that Leonard wanted to kiss that grin off from Jim’s face. Now he had his chance. He seized those smiling lips and licked his way inside. Leonard savored a sweetness that was more than just chocolate and bourbon. It was pure Jim. 

Jim used his hand to hold their hips together, rubbing against Leonard, groaning as the friction between them grew. Leonard broke away, licking his way down Jim’s neck, stopping to suck gently on the cord that stood out when Jim stretched his head back. Jim’s loud, pleased moan rang through both of them. Trailing down with his tongue, he played in the hollow of Jim’s clavicle as he snuck his hand in between them. The angle made it a little difficult, but he encompassed Jim’s warm cock with his hand and started to pump.

“Oh, God!” Jim exclaimed as his hips started to move faster. Jim ran his hand down Leonard’s back. A slim finger crept down the base of Leonard’s spine, seeking out that hidden path between his cheeks, and Leonard jerked. 

_Hell yes._

“Bones, please.” Leonard’s body hummed with the raw need in Jim’s voice. “Please, how do we do this?”

Leonard inhaled deeply and kissed the side of Jim’s neck. “Leave it to me,” he said, pulling away. 

The mechanics of this was going to be tricky. Leonard carefully pushed himself up and swung his leg over Jim, allowing his knees to settle on either side of Jim’s hips. His movement made the hammock swing back and forth. Pitching forward, Leonard steadied himself with his hands on Jim’s chest, and the motion brought Leonard’s cock back in wonderful contact with Jim’s.

Jim groaned. “Fuck, Bones.” He tipped back his head and ground up into Leonard’s dick.

Pulling on all his resolve, Leonard held Jim in place with one hand, breaking them apart. Jim whimpered. “Just wait, darlin’. I have something better planned,” Leonard said. He rose and bent over Jim to reach for the small bag, hanging by Jim’s head. He grabbed the lube out of the bag and settled back over Jim’s hips.

“Thank God,” Jim whispered when he saw what was in Leonard’s hand. He tried to move out from under Leonard.

Leonard shook his head. “Just stay there, Jim,” he said with a soft voice. Jim stilled, watching intently, as he popped open the tube.

Leonard poured a generous amount into his hand before giving the tube to Jim. He carefully spread the lube over his fingers. Shifting forward, he gripped the edge of the hammock behind Jim’s head and reached behind to prepare himself.

Jim’s pupils dilated. “Ah shit, Bones,” he said with a ragged voice. Surging up, Jim seized Leonard’s lips. His warm hands snaked along Leonard’s hips to cup his cheeks, pulling them apart to help. Leonard pulled away, struggling to catch his breath before he pushed his finger inside, breaching his hole. 

Jim peppered his shoulders and chest with wild kisses and flicks of his tongue, muttering “Bones” over and over again as if Jim needed to christen him. Leonard’s eyes fluttered shut. 

Long forgotten tingles unfurled inside of him, growing and building as he moved his finger to prepare himself. The sensations began to overwhelm him with each successive finger that joined the others until he knew he couldn’t take much more. Breathless, Leonard pulled his hand free.

“Here.”

Leonard took the lube that Jim held out to him with a shaking hand. He coated Jim’s dick with a generous amount. “It’s been awhile,” Leonard admitted with a small flutter of anxiety as he threw the tube onto the hammock. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll be careful,” Jim promised. “Take your time.” 

Leonard smiled, and together they guided Jim to Leonard’s entrance. Supporting Leonard’s hips with his hands, Jim let him control the speed as he worked himself down the length of Jim’s dick. Pushing down, pulling back. Inch by slow, glorious inch. Leonard breathed through his nose, working through the burning stretch, waiting for the waves of pleasure to overtake it. He could do this.

Finally, Leonard’s ass came to rest on Jim’s hips, and he paused. The burning sensation slowly subsided, leaving an incredible feeling as Jim filled him. He let out a slight moan. “Oh, fuck.”

Jim’s grip tightened. “Are you okay?” Jim asked, his voice strained with the control he was demanding from his body.

Leonard pulled off slightly, bobbing up and down, testing the sensation. The pleasure of the movement throbbed through his groin, bringing life roaring back to his half-hard dick. “Oh, yeah,” he said, breathing out the words.

“Can I move? Please tell me I can move.”

Leonard answered by rocking his hips, and Jim trembled before his own hips started to move. Leonard’s body knew and enjoyed this dance. Leonard felt his eyes roll back into his head. This was so much better than his fingers. 

The small, careful motion of their bodies started to grow into long, aching thrusts when Leonard was thrown off balance by the rhythm of the hammock working against them. Damn it.

“Ugh, Bones,” Jim whined. 

Leonard placed a hand on Jim’s chest, looking into those frantic eyes. “Easy now. We’ll just try somethin’ a little different.” He rose up slightly on his knees, allowing Jim to pull partially out. “Okay, Jim. Now.” He let Jim and the hammock control things while he went along for the ride. They worked together, coinciding Jim’s determined thrusts with the movement of the hammock. 

The slippery sounds of skin coming together filled the air and blended with the whisper of the hammock ropes. “Yes,” Jim said in relief as they moved in perfect synchronization. Moments later, both of them moaned with the intensity that the hammock was giving Jim’s thrusts. 

Jim gripped Leonard’s hip with one hand as he maintained their rhythm, allowing the other one to dance over Leonard’s skin. His fingers played with Leonard’s nipples, and Leonard sucked in a sharp breath as a blazing current went straight to his groin. 

“Oh God,” Leonard murmured. He moved to grab his cock, and Jim’s hand shot down, slapping him away. He locked his eyes on Jim. The tension was visible in Jim’s jaw as Jim shook his head no. “Please, Jim.”

Jim’s fingers serpentined their way down his abdomen, running through the trail of hair down to Leonard’s groin. Leonard’s breath caught in his chest as Jim skimmed them over the side of his balls. Teasing, but never going to where Leonard wanted them to go. 

“Jim,” Leonard said, growling in frustration. Sweat started to break out on his body as his thighs started screaming their discomfort.

Jim gripped Leonard’s hips with both of his hands, shifting him, and Leonard gasped when Jim found his prostate. Jim braced his legs to thrust harder, grunting as he worked to hit that bundle of nerves every time. Leonard’s cock grew rock hard, and that warm, warning pressure deep inside of him started to boil over.

“Jim, I’m gonna come.”

 _Finally_ , Jim’s hand wrapped around his dick, jacking him off with a frenzy. “C’mon, Bones,” he muttered through his teeth. 

Within seconds, a blessed warmth surge out of his cock, and Jim’s grip clenched as he answered with his own orgasm. Wave upon wave coursed through Leonard, spilling over Jim’s hand, taking every ounce of energy in his body along with it. Exhausted, Leonard fell forwards, and he collapsed over Jim’s sweat-dampened chest as aftershocks trembled through him.

For several moments he sucked in needed oxygen before he slowly eased up on his elbows and allowed Jim to pull out his trapped hand. “Sorry,” Leonard said. “Didn’t mean to crush you.”

“’S okay,” Jim murmured. 

Leonard looked down on him. Contentment played over those handsome features. The lines of tension that had been there for weeks were gone. He ran his fingers alongside Jim’s face before placing kisses on his eyelids. 

Jim wasn’t the only one feeling better. His own heart was truly happy for the first time in a very long while.

Gingerly, Leonard pulled off, feeling a small twinge of pain as Jim slipped out of him. Reaching into the supply bag, he grabbed a small towel that he had stowed there. He wiped both of them off and then stuffed it back into the bag.

The smell of Jim and sex floated in the air, and all he wanted was to let it surround him as he fell asleep with his arms around Jim. But he had one more thing to do. Leonard turned over and moved to get off the hammock.

Jim reached out to him. “Don’t go, Bones,” he muttered.

Leonard placed a small kiss on Jim’s palm before getting up. “I’ll be right back.”

Leonard steadied himself on his weak legs and made his way back to the duffel to pull out a blanket. He got back on the hammock, and as he lay down, he arranged the blanket up over their shoulders. He pulled Jim’s relaxed body into his arms. Jim hummed and snuggled into Leonard’s chest, just like he did that day in Georgia, the first time they were in a hammock together.

“Please tell me we get to do this in a bed,” Jim said as he wrapped his arm around Leonard’s chest.

“That was my plan.”

“Tonight, after our shifts?"

Leonard couldn’t help the happy glow that warmed his body. “If that’s what you want.”

“How about tomorrow night? And the night after that? And the night after that…?” Jim’s voice faded out.

Leonard gave him a kiss alongside his head. “Whatever you want, Jim. Now, go to sleep.”

“Not really sleepy.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “C’mon,” he told Jim as he maneuvered them to lie diagonally across the hammock base. Once situated, he used his hips and shoulders to rock the hammock back and forth in a gentle side-to-side motion.

If it worked once before…

“That’s nice,” Jim said as he nestled his face into Leonard’s neck, moving his leg up over Leonard’s.

Leonard continued to rock the hammock. Jim’s contented sigh whispered across his chest before Jim’s breathing finally evened out to a slow, deep rhythm. His steady, quiet breaths mingled with the soft susurrus of the hammock’s motion. Leonard tightened his arms around the sleeping man, who was now his lover as well as his best friend.

Leonard smiled to himself. He might just have to write a paper on hammocks. Modern medicine had a tendency to forget that simple, old-fashioned ways sometimes trumped standard pharmacology. There had to be other people who had unusual reactions to normal sleep-aids. Jim couldn’t be the only one – no matter how many times Leonard would grouse that he was.

But before he could formulate what he might say in the abstract of his future journal article, Leonard himself succumbed to the tranquilizing power of the hammock.

~*~

Leonard woke to the gentle rocking of the surface underneath him and a comfortable weight on his shoulder. Warm fingers whispered back and forth over his bare chest, and a mellow, happy feeling grew inside of him.

He lay and savored the touch of Jim pressed up against his side. God, he could stay like this forever. He used the arm that was around Jim to tug him closer and received a squeeze back in return. 

What time was it? He had gotten some sleep – that much he knew. Unfortunately, his body felt like it was screaming for more. Leonard opened his gritty eyes and nuzzled the top of Jim’s head. He tried to twist so that he could look at the chronometer mounted in the wall back over by the loveseat, but Jim's forearm held him in place.

“It’s 06:30,” Jim informed him. 

An hour and a half left. Leonard settled back down and wrapped his other arm around Jim. Okay, that question answered. 

Next question was: Just how many of those hours did Jim actually sleep?

Leonard cleared his throat as he gazed down at the top of Jim’s head. “Have you've been awake long?”

“Nah,” Jim murmured. 

Not a good enough answer. Long was relative, especially in regards to Jim. 

“ _How_ long?” he asked insistently.

“Fifteen, twenty minutes,” Jim answered, staring out the grand window. 

Leonard had hoped that Jim would sleep until the alarm, which was scheduled for 07:30, but _no_. Not Jim Kirk. He tilted his head down and took a good look. Fuck. He could tell that Jim was locked in his head again. Most likely going through that mammoth to-do list that he had made for himself.

He exhaled his disappointment. “C’mon, Jim. Turn off that massive brain of yours and try to get a little more sleep.”

“Do you remember my birthday when we were at Shasta Lake?”

Leonard blinked. Well, _that_ wasn’t what he expected.

He lay there a few moments before answering, “Yeah.” Of course he did. It was one of the major events in his relationship with Jim. “What about it?”

“Do you remember what you said about birthday wishes?”

Leonard frowned in confusion. “You mean how you have to keep them a secret so that they’ll come true?”

He felt Jim smile against his shoulder before Jim placed a little kiss there. “Yeah.” Jim paused. “I thought you and Ellie were full of shit about the whole birthday wishes thing. But then I figured, what the hell. Might as well give it a try, you know. What could it hurt, especially if I got what I wished for.” His voice grew even softer. “Didn’t really believe in wishes growing up.”

Right there, that spot in Leonard’s chest where his feelings for Jim lived and grew every day, that spot started to ache for the boy that Jim had been. Leonard thought about saying something, but he knew Jim. Pity like that would just make him clam right up, and Leonard wanted to see where this was going.

Leonard hugged the man who meant everything to him and kissed him on his tousled blond hair. “I know,” he said, and left it at that.

Jim pulled back, breaking Leonard’s hold on him, and for a second or two, Leonard thought even that brief display of sympathy had shut Jim down. But the expression in Jim’s eyes, glowing even bluer in the light, told him something different. Everything was on display for Leonard to see, and it made him catch his breath.

“Do you know what I wished for, Bones?” Jim asked, searching for something on Leonard’s face.

Leonard would remember the moment of the wish forever. Thinking of the intense look Jim had given him right before he blew out his candle always caused the same reaction in Leonard. He felt his heart start to pound right on schedule as his breathing started to quicken. Jim’s hand rubbed gently over his sternum, and he knew that Jim could feel its accelerated pace.

Jim was waiting for his answer, so he forced the words out of his dry throat. “No, I don’t. What didja wish for?”

Jim shook his head, smiling at Leonard like he was an idiot. “I wished for this,” he explained with the vulnerability of those words on his face. He used the hand on Leonard’s chest to motion between the two of them. “For us.” He took a deep breath and held it as he waited for Leonard’s reaction.

Us. 

Jim wanted an “us”, too. Unexpected moisture started to gather in Leonard’s eyes, and he had to blink it away. Shit, for a man who _hated_ expressions of emotion, Jim was doing a pretty damn good job.

He brought his hand to Jim’s face and caressed his cheek with his thumb. “I want that, too.”

Jim smiled, erasing the concern on his face. He kissed the tip of Leonard’s thumb before moving to place another kiss on Leonard’s lips. They pulled apart. Jim was smiling like the goofy idiot that he was.

Oh, hell. If Jim could do it, so could he.

Leonard overrode years of fear and swiped his tongue over his dry, swollen lips. “Do you remember taking me to that ridge the next morning so that we could see that sunrise?”

Jim’s eyebrows drew together, clearly not sure where Leonard was going with this. “Yeah, I remember.”

Before he could talk himself out of it, Leonard girded his metaphorical loins and leaped. “That’s when I finally realized…” He swallowed passed the lump that formed in his throat. “That I loved you.” 

Jim’s eyes widened. It had been a long time since Leonard had said those words out loud to someone else, and in the long run, it hadn’t worked out so well for him. Jim didn’t have the best track record with the people he had loved in the past. Leonard’s heart continued to try to beat its way out of his chest as he waited for Jim to say something. Anything. 

The brilliant smile that broke out on Jim’s face was even more amazing than the one that morning on that cold ledge. Jim threw back their blanket and slid his leg over so that he was lying on top of Leonard. Leonard steadied him as their hammock moved back and forth.

With his eyes shining and that beautiful smile still stretched across his face, Jim leaned down slowly until their noses were close to touching. “Damn, Bones. You really _do_ know about those birthday wishes. You just made this year’s wish come true, too.” 

Moving his arms, Jim cradled Leonard’s head and watched his fingers run through Leonard’s thick hair. Leonard’s heart clenched with the tenderness of the touch. “I love you, Bones,” he said softly before turning those beautiful, beautiful eyes back to Leonard’s. 

Closing the distance between them, Leonard kissed Jim with all the feeling that lived inside of him. Jim shifted and brought his knees up alongside Leonard’s hips, bringing their cocks in contact. Neither one of them needed to take time to say anything more.

As their hammock built for two rocked steadily, they put their hour and a half to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> After researching, I now know more about hammocks and how to hang them than I'll probably ever use in my life. If anyone is curious about the hammock that Bones got for them, it looked like [this](http://www.seasidehammocks.com/detailedImages.php?productid=270).


End file.
